


mother knows best

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Fingering, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Snowballing, Squirting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I was horny. Keith was horny. Shiro was horny. We're all horny.





	mother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> I was horny. Keith was horny. Shiro was horny. We're all horny.

Keith enters his room with a sigh, peeling his jacket off and hanging it up on the hook. He just came back from lunch, where he stormed out halfway through because he got fed up with Shiro pressuring him to eat some more.

Ever since Shiro came back (the _real_ Shiro), he’s had to deal with this… mother henning from his boyfriend. Shiro’s concern arose when they first shared a kiss after his return, when Shiro commented how thin he got after placing his hands on Keith’s hips.

_(“You haven’t been eating properly,” Shiro had commented, thumbs rubbing over sharp hip bones._

_To which Keith had replied, “Haven’t been very hungry,” and then asked for Shiro not to worry, to kiss him more instead, and Shiro promised that he would hassle him later.)_

It was nice, at first, since he got the attention he’d been craving since Shiro’s disappearance, since discovering that the Shiro they had with them wasn’t actually Shiro, and since his return. That sentiment quickly changed when he realized how annoying it was to have someone watch his every bite and make sure he ate the whole plate (plus extra).

Except Keith feels a bit terrible for blowing up at Shiro over it, knowing that he’s doing it out of love and worry. He can just imagine the sad, guilty expression that he’s wearing and decides to go out and apologize.

They can talk it out and maybe Keith can get him to back off a little.

The door opens before he can take a step towards it and his eyes lock with Shiro’s who, as he imagined, is wearing that sad, guilty expression.

“I’m sorry, Keith,” Shiro says as the door closes behind him. “I shouldn’t have been pushing so hard. I’m just worried about you, I want to make sure that you’re okay… healthy.”

Keith moves toward him and pulls Shiro into his arms, the anger burned out and leaving behind the beginnings of guilt in the ashes. “I know,” he says quietly, feeling Shiro sag against him. “It’s just frustrating, sometimes. It’s hard to eat so much when I got used to eating so little. You got a little too much but I know you mean well.”

“I’ll try and tone it down, alright? I don’t want you to push yourself too much for me, like last time.” Shiro kisses the top of his head, voice much lighter, teasing, “At this rate, you’ll never be able to carry me.”

“Shame,” Keith says with a faint laugh, leaning back to peer up at him with a smile. “I guess you’ll have to do all the work.”

“Well, if I don’t act like the mom here then no one will,” Shiro says with a wry smile.

“Am I supposed to call you mommy now?” Keith asks jokingly, cracking up before Shiro even gets the chance to respond. He hears Shiro’s laughter join his as he clutches him close, peering up at him broad smile when it dies down. “Mommy,” he continues, a teasing lilt to his voice. “Will you take care of me?”

He watches pink spread across Shiro’s cheeks, and suddenly he’s being pushed back by his shoulders as Shiro says, very quickly, “I gotta go.”

Keith eyes the embarrassed expression on Shiro’s face, one that he’s familiar with since he knows Shiro like the back of his hand, and his lips part with a small gasp. “Oh,” he says in surprise. “You like that?”

Shiro’s swallow is audible. “No…”

He reaches up to take Shiro’s hands off his shoulders, holding them in his own and squeezing them as he thinks it over.

_It’s not something that I’m against,_ Keith realizes with warm cheeks, peering up at Shiro who continues to look away from him.

“If you wanted to try it,” he starts slowly, licking his lips and taking a step forward. “Then I wouldn’t be opposed.” Keith leans up and presses his lips against Shiro’s throat, breathing out a soft, “ _Mommy._ ”

Shiro starts beneath him, taking one step back. “S-Stop,” he stammers, blush deepening. “This is weird. You’re too okay with this.”

“But you like it, don’t you? You like being called that?” He’s not teasing this time, letting go of Shiro’s hands to reach up and grab his vest to pull him back in. “It might be a bit weird, sure, but I don’t really mind if you like being called mommy.” Keith plants more kisses against his throat in the silence that follows, waiting for Shiro to respond.

“If you must know,” Shiro says, and Keith has to bite back his smile when big hands fit around his waist. “I don’t concern myself with ‘proper’ gendered terms or ideologies, but… I get worried about what people may think.”

“It’s just the two of us,” Keith murmurs, lightly biting down on one spot just to hear his sharp inhale. “I don’t care about them and I don’t care about what they might think. I just care about _you,_ Takashi.”

Keith lets out a small squeak when he’s suddenly picked up and pinned against the wall.

“Your respectful acceptance really turns me on,” Shiro says in a low voice, lips twitching for a second. “Along with the mommy thing.”

Letting out a breathy laugh, Keith cups Shiro’s face and asks, “Oh, yeah?” He presses his thumb against Shiro’s bottom lip, breath hitching when Shiro licks it. “Gonna fuck me, mommy?” Keith asks, wrapping his legs around his waist. “Right here? Or are you gonna make me beg for it?”

“You’ve been a good boy,” Shiro says thoughtfully. Keith tips his head back when Shiro leans in, trying not to squirm at the feel of lips on his neck. “I shouldn’t make you wait too badly.”

“I’m _always_ a good boy, mommy,” Keith replies with a smirk.

“Ha, no.”

“Yes I am!” Keith protests. “When have I been bad?”

“We’d be here all day if I listed it all,” Shiro says, flesh hand moving up Keith’s shirt while his bionic one secures him in place.

“But I’m always good for you, aren’t I?” Keith asks with a pout, reaching up to tug on Shiro’s forelock while he rocks his hips once, feeling Shiro’s half-hard dick. He makes a quiet sound when the hand sneaks beneath his sports bra, thumb dragging across one of his nipples.

Shiro hums. “I guess.” He rolls his hips forward slowly, a smile in place.

“Don’t be mean, mommy,” Keith huffs out, guiding Shiro into a kiss. “And don’t be a tease, please.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, baby,” Shiro says when they part, and Keith whimpers quietly when he rolls his nipple between an index finger and thumb. “Or you’ll get worse than a little teasing.”

“I said please, I was polite,” he counters and tips his head back against the wall again, breathless already.

“You have to do better than that.”

Keith swallows, cheeks flushing over what he says next, “Pretty please, mommy? Don’t tease me… I really want you to fuck me, mommy. I’m already so _wet_ for you…”

Both shirt and sports bra are pushed up, Shiro replacing his hand with his mouth. Keith shudders when a tongue swipes over his nipple, moans shakily when Shiro pushes his sweats down and dips a hand into his hole—he’s dripping.

“So you are.”

Keith twitches when Shiro spreads his folds, cheeks much hotter, hands dropping to grip his shoulders. “Will you finger me?”

Shiro pushes one in without saying a word, moving on to lick and suck on his other nipple as he starts wiggling it. Keith lets out a strained moan when another finger presses in with the first, pumping into him.

He tries to push his hips forward, but their position makes it hard to do so. “Shiro,” he says, a bit too needy. “Come on…”

A third finger follows, and Keith has to bring a hand up to quiet his whine—embarrassed over how he got so much wetter. His body jerks at the feel of scruff along his chest, Shiro practically nuzzling him and sending tingles down his spine in the process.

"Fuck!” His hand falls away with a gasp. “Fuck, fuck, _mommy._ ”

Shiro's fingers leave him abruptly, leaving him moaning at the loss, and then he's being kissed roughly, messily. Keith parts his lips for him easily, hearing Shiro undo his belt and unzip his pants—breaks the kiss just to plead, “Please, please, please fuck me, mommy. I want you so bad.”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathes out. “I’ll give you what you want, baby.”

His next whine spills out freely as Shiro pushes in, wasting no time as he starts to thrust immediately. Keith clutches Shiro close as he picks up speed, choking out, “So good, mommy.”

“You like it too, don't you?” Shiro rasps out. “You _like_ calling me mommy.”

“Yeah,” Keith gasps, groaning when Shiro fucks in harder. “Yes, mommy, I do…”

Shiro leans in and presses his lips to Keith’s throat, trailing kisses up to his cheek. Keith shivers at the glide of it and turns his head to try and kiss him. Shiro pulls away before he can, and a small huff of laughter leaves him after Keith makes a noise in protest.

“You’re such a good boy, Keith.” Shiro is saying, and Keith tries to focus on his words but it’s hard when Shiro keeps snapping his hips up. “I know I teased you earlier but you’re so good. If I slowed down right now, I bet you’d ask nicely for me to hurry up, not yell.” Their eyes lock, and Keith whimpers when he actually does slow down, plea held back when Shiro continues with, “Because you know what happens to bad boys.”

Keith stares back at him with parted lips, words finally registering in his head, and then he’s trying his hardest to not smirk.

“Don’t stop, mommy,” he says quietly, innocently. “Or else I’ll ride you myself.”

Shiro arches a brow and pulls out completely, the tip of his dick pressed against Keith’s hole.

Eyes going wide, Keith presses his heel against Shiro’s ass to try and pull him back in. He remains unmoving, of course, and his hold on Keith is strong enough to keep him in place when he tries to shift closer.

“No, no, no, come on, don’t—” A frustrated noise leaves him and god, he’s really tearing up over this. “Don’t stop, I wanna be full. Please don’t stop, mommy…”

“Should’ve thought about that before you decided to misbehave, and right after I praised you?” Shiro clicks his tongue, disappointment plastered on his face. His hands move to the back of Keith’s knees, squeezing them. “I don’t think so.”

Keith feels hot all over when Shiro spreads his legs obscenely wide and lifts them onto his shoulders, practically folding him in half with the wall as support. He has to turn his face away when he feels his flush deepen, feeling so _exposed_ in front of Shiro.

“I’ll be good again,” he says quietly.

His breath catches when Shiro rocks forward, dick pressing into his hole but not quite going in. “What was that, baby?”

“I-I’ll be good, mommy. I won’t be bad anymore.” That gets him a couple of inches, and when he peers at Shiro pleadingly all he gets is a raised brow again. “I’m sorry,” he tries, voice wavering. “I’m sorry, just… please fuck me, please. I need you.”

Shiro presses in all the way but does not move beyond that. Keith jolts in his hold when he draws a hand back and claps it against his ass, the sudden movement making him whimper and so much more frustrated.

He has to suppress the urge to _command_ Shiro to move, not wanting to make it worse, and keeps his voice soft when he says, “Mommy, please… I’ll be good.”

Keith moans in relief when Shiro starts moving, almost missing his next words, “I won’t be this nice to you if you’re bad again, you know.”

“Okay,” he breathes out, nodding. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

“Now hold onto me, sweetheart.”

He doesn’t even get the chance to do so, a curse tearing out of his throat when Shiro brings his bionic hand between then to rub at his clit as he fucks him harder. Keith presses their foreheads together and squeezes his eyes shut, releasing a sound akin to a sob as he tries to shove his hips closer. Shiro’s panting reaches his ears, as well as the sound of their fucking—his cunt slick enough to help create the sound.

“Can I…” Keith hangs his head and peers between them, the sight of Shiro’s fingers on his clit making everything a lot hotter for him. “God, _god._ Can I come? Please?” He lifts his head, watery eyes meeting Shiro’s. It feels so fucking good. “Let me come, mommy.”

Shiro shifts and the change in angle nearly makes him scream. He clutches Shiro close to him, loud sounds spilling out of him, and then Shiro is pressing down on his nub as he says, “Come for me, baby.”

A cry leaves him when he does, and the intensity of it makes him outright sob—no, wait. He’s _squirting_ around Shiro, making a mess all over him, and he practically shouts out, “ _Mommy, fuck!_ ” His hips jerk, whole body spasming, but he still manages to speak some more, words broken but pleading, “Come inside me, mommy. Want your come i-inside me. Please!”

Shiro drops to his knees, the jostle making him whimper, and then Shiro is fucking up _hard_ and _deep_ into him. Keith drags him in for a filthy kiss, feeling Shiro’s hips stutter, hearing his whimper, and releasing a moan of his own when he feels Shiro filling him up with cum.

Keith’s legs are brought down gently, Shiro’s hands rubbing them as if to ease the soreness, and Shiro’s soft, “Baby…” is barely heard over their harsh breaths.

“Mommy,” Keith whispers, shifting a bit and inhaling sharply. He grips Shiro’s vest and moans weakly, eyes fluttering shut. “Ah…”

Arms wrap around him, pressing them close together. “You okay?”

He just makes a noise, rubbing his cheek against Shiro’s shoulder. “I’m,” he tries, voice hoarse, and then settles on a simple, “Yeah.” Shiro’s hand strokes down his spine, making him shiver. “How ‘bout you?”

“Amazing,” Shiro answers. “Until I remembered that I have a mommy kink.”

His laugh comes out soft and happy. “S’okay, I’ll never judge you.” He kisses Shiro slowly, pouring every ounce of love that he carries for the man into the kiss. The tentative brush of tongue makes him hum, and then he breaks away. “I love you,” Keith says, grin in place as he tacks on, “Mommy.”

Shiro’s pout almost makes him laugh again, but his heart grows warm when Shiro gains a dopey smile. “I love you too,” he says. “I’m gonna move us to the bed, okay?”

Keith is lifted with ease and taken to the bed, their bed, lying down on their sides. They both let out groans when Shiro’s softened dick slips out of him, and Keith helps him peel off the rest of their clothes. He reaches down to prod at his cunt, cum already starting to leak out. “A lot,” he comments softly, and then leaves it be so he can relax against Shiro. “Sleep?”

Nope. Two fingers slip inside him. He can hear the smile in Shiro’s voice when he says, “Sure.”

He hides his face against Shiro’s chest, lips parting with a breathy sound. “Don’t start something if you don’t plan on doing anything about it.”

“Oh? I thought you wanted to sleep, baby.” Shiro’s voice is teasing, even as his fingers go in deeper, making Keith gasp.

“Getting me all worked up again, Shirogane,” he replies breathlessly. “You trying to make another mess?”

“Just trying to keep it in. That way there’s no mess.”

“Good guy Takashi Shirogane who’s just trying to keep everything clean,” Keith mutters, shuddering and clenching around those fingers when they curl inside him. He shifts back to stare at him. “Aren’t I lucky?”

Shiro just smiles at him and leans in to kiss him, though he keeps it brief, and starts to pump his fingers. “Goodnight.”

Keith huffs. “Don’t be mean…”

“You like when I’m mean,” Shiro says, a (totally fake) tired sigh leaving him as he closes his eyes. His hand moves faster and Keith barely bites back his whine.

“God…” Keith gasps and tries to roll his hips to try and grind down against his fingers. When that doesn’t work he hitches his leg over Shiro’s hip and moans softly when that seems to help out a ton. “Mommy…”

“Hmm?” Shiro pushes in a third finger.

Now Keith is all worked up again, which is probably what Shiro had been planning, so he feels no shame when he goes, “Wanna come, mommy…”

He’s suddenly on his back, slick fingers pressed against his mouth while Shiro gazes at him intently. Keith parts his lips and dutifully cleans his own slick off Shiro’s fingers with his tongue, refusing to look away from him.

Keith is rewarded with a kiss from Shiro, the taste of _Them_ shared with a slow brush of tongues. Shiro smiles at him when he pulls away, moving down to settle between his legs. “Good boy,” he praises quietly, and Keith melts against the sheets. A noise leaves him when Shiro starts licking up the cum that’s leaking out of him, and Keith buries his fingers in Shiro’s forelock to tug on it.

“Gonna clean me up?” he questions with a teasing smile. “Maybe you’re the good boy here, Takashi.”

Shiro licks over his clit for that comment and then pushes his tongue into Keith’s hole. Keith whimpers, head tipping back against the bed as he tries to keep still (for now). It’s not long before two fingers are back in him, a choked moan leaving him when Shiro moves up to focus on sucking on his clit.

He tugs on Shiro’s hair again, pulls him in closer, and feels more than hears Shiro’s groan. Keith’s back arches for a second, three fingers pumping into him, and grinds down against his fingers eagerly.

“Feels so good,” Keith gets out, voice airy and wanting. He’s still sensitive from his previous orgasm, so the climb to the next one seems to come faster, making him tear up.

Shiro suddenly pulls off his nub as his fingers go in deep enough to make Keith whine, high-pitched and needy. A thumb circles his nub and he feels a puff of air against it, causing him to shiver.

But that’s not what he wants.

“No,” Keith huffs out, shaking his head. “Please.” His face goes hot. “Suck on my clit again, mommy…”

Shiro actually _whines,_ and then it’s Keith’s turn to do so when Shiro goes back in with renewed enthusiasm. He rubs up against Keith’s walls, fingers fucking in hard, and his other hand squeezes Keith’s thigh.

That’s all it takes for him to come again, pulling on Shiro’s hair again as he shoves his hips impossibly close. His orgasm is not as intense as the previous one, but it’s still strong enough to leave him shaking. He lets go of Shiro’s hair once it passes, panting and smoothing it back with a soft apology, thumb brushing over the wetness on Shiro’s lips.

He watches Shiro’s mouth open up to let his thumb slip in, sucking on it for a bit before letting it fall back out. Keith relaxes against the sheets while Shiro kisses up his body, wrapping his arms around him as he hides his face in the juncture of Keith’s neck.

“That was hot.” He hears Shiro mumble.

“It was,” Keith agrees, face still hot. He shifts a bit and still, feeling something against his thigh. “Did you get hard again?”

No answer. Shiro’s embarrassment is practically tangible.

Keith takes that as a confirmation and reaches down to brush his fingers over Shiro’s dick, peering at his red face. “You could jerk off on me,” Keith offers, continuing with his tentative touches. “Or I can do it for you.”

“Could you do it?” Shiro asks quietly. “Touch me, and… _talk_ to me…”

“What do you want me to say?” Keith asks, wrapping a hand around him to start stroking him slowly. “Want me to talk about how good you were? You always are, Takashi. You’re always so good for me.” He licks his lips when he hears Shiro’s strained moan, voice dropping. “Or do you want me to tell you how I’m thinking about sitting on your face, riding your tongue while I call you mommy?”

“K-Keith.” Shiro’s exhale is shaky, his eyes closing as his hips jerk forward. “Baby…”

He lets out a hum, hand speeding up as he thumbs at the tip of Shiro’s dick, smearing pre-come all over. “Would you like it if I called you mommy while I’m riding you? Or maybe when I’m fingering you?” Keith presses a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “You’re being so good for me, mommy. Let me hear you?”

“Fuck,” Shiro’s voice is soft, breathy, but the moans that tumble out after are loud, broken. “Keith, _Keith._ ”

“Do you want to come, Shiro?” Keith twists his hand just to hear Shiro whine again, leaning up to kiss him, lightly biting down on Shiro’s bottom lip.

“ _Yes,_ baby.” Shiro chokes out, dick twitching in Keith’s hand. He’s trembling, holding back, and Keith gets a thrill at the power he has over Shiro. “Please…”

“Then do it,” Keith says, hushed. He twists his hand again and sucks a mark on his jaw, loving the way Shiro trembles. “Come for me, mommy.”

His name slips out with a groan, Shiro’s hips jerking a couple of times before stilling as he comes all over Keith’s hand. Keith strokes him through and only stops when Shiro releases a whimper, letting Shiro sag over his body.

He plants kisses all over Shiro’s face, whatever he can reach, at least, and briefly brushes their noses together. “You good?” Keith asks, grimacing over the wet feel in his hand. He pulls it out carefully and starts cleaning it up with his tongue.

“Mhm…” Shiro’s voice is softer, relaxed. “Let’s take a shower.”

Keith releases an affirmative hum, keeping some of Shiro’s cum in his mouth when he captures his lips in a kiss. He slowly pushes the cum into his mouth, almost smiling when he hears Shiro’s hitched breath.

A string of saliva connects their lips, and Keith is delighted to see pink staining Shiro’s cheeks. He brings his clean hand up and traces over Shiro’s scar with his fingertips, watching the dopey smile overtake his face.

“I love you,” Keith says, kissing the tip of his nose.

Shiro suddenly scoops him up, making him laugh as he tries to hold on. He’s carried to their bathroom and beneath the warm spray of the shower, Shiro kisses him sweetly and murmurs a soft, “I love you too.”


End file.
